Across the Universe to the Skies
by Phantoms-Heavenly-Soul
Summary: AU and What if. What if Goku was a girl, but had her father Bardock there from the start of her life. And she never hits her head, but still remains good-hearted due to the way Bardock and Grandpa Gohan raise her. Watch as she grows up to be strong and smart Saiyan warrior with an over-protective Dad. What kind of live is there for female Saiyan warrior?


Across the Universe to the Skies  
>A What if story and AU, where Goku is girl and she has her father with her from the start of her life. Bardock will play an over-protective role as a father, because everybody loves seeing that. Goku = Ginger and Kakarot = Karat<p>

Chapter 1

The last thing that Bardock saw before Frieza threw his death ball at him was his daughter, Karat faced up against Frieza. To Bardock's mind, this is like dream and a nightmare all wrapped up into one. A dream to Bardock to see Frieza taking down by his own daughter and a nightmare, because his only daughter is up against a ruthless tyrant. All sudden Bardock is blinded by a bright light.

He wakes up to see that he is sitting against a tree. Bardock then feels something or rather someone shaking him. He looks up to see wrinkly old face in his line of sight.

The old man smiles and offers a hand. The other hand is holding something, but he can't make out what is right away from getting blinded by the bright light. The old man says, "Hello, are you alright?"

Bardock nods his head and mutters a "Yes."

The old man says, "My name is Gohan, I was just taking a walk when I found this little tike and then you a few minutes."

Bardock looked at the man after his vision clear and said, "My name is Bardock, I was fighting a ruthless tyrant about to destroy my planet. I somehow survive, but sadly my home planet didn't."

Gohan bowed in respect to the warrior's race. He suddenly heard a faint cry. Gohan turn his head to the bundle he had in his arms, "It's okay, don't cry, Ginger."

Bardock looked at who he was talking to. Suddenly, he saw the baby girl's face. She had the obsidian black eyes and pure, thick, long, spiky black hair that pretty much every Saiyan warrior had. Bardock cried out, "Karat!"

Gohan spun his head towards the Saiyan man and questioned, "Is this your daughter? I found her in a pod a couple miles from here."

Bardock nodded his head rapidly, "She was sent off the planet a few minutes before it blew up. I'm grateful to be on the same planet. Now, I'm going to raise her to be great warrior and great person."

Gohan smiled and nodded as he handed off the baby Saiyan girl to her father.

The mighty Saiyan warrior looked down at his daughter and gave a little smile when Karat looked at him with bright coal black eyes and started giggle having her father's attention.

Gohan gave a bright smile looking at the father and daughter and asked the Saiyan father, "So Bardock, how about you and your daughter come live with me."

The scar face Saiyan looked away from Karat to the older man, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go; thank you, Gohan."

Gohan started to walk; leading the Saiyan family to his home, "By the way, I didn't catch your daughter's name."

Bardock continue to walk with Karat in his arms, "Her name is Karat."

The old man thought for a moment and gave small chuckle, "What an odd name, if she was my daughter I name her Ginger."

Bardock growled, "You call her Ginger and I'll call her Karat."

The aged man just waved the Saiyan warrior off as they continue to walk to his home. When they got there, Gohan gave Bardock nice Earthling clothes much to his disagreement and Ginger fresh baby clothes. He also gave them both a bed or in Ginger's case a crib. The Saiyan family and Gohan lived peaceful lives on Earth as Bardock trained, learned about life from Gohan, and raise his precious daughter to be a great Saiyan warrior. Ginger was growing up to be a very knowledgeable and bright and strong spirit. Gohan loved watching them grow as a family and as individuals.

Six years later

Ginger was growing up, her father and adoptive grandfather tolled her continuously not to look at the moon. Until, that one day while Bardock was training in the woods a far distance away from the Son's house. Ginger was outside doing stretches. The sun was going down the moon was coming up; A full moon.

Gohan poked his head out the door of his home, "Ginger it's almost time to come in, okay?"

Ginger stop her stretches and looked to her grandpa, "Okay, Grandpa!"

Gohan smiled and turned to close the door and continue what he was doing inside his home.

The young Saiyan girl decides to go train by the river, before going inside. She always loved to play by the river. Ginger was finished with training and decided to clean the dirt off her face. She then looked at the reflecting in the water. It was the moon, she so fascinated by it that she turned around and stared at the moon. Her brown monkey tail, started to thrash around. Meanwhile, Gohan was in the house doing chorus. When he sense something was amiss, because usually Ginger would be back by now. So, he decided to go get her to bring her inside. The old martial artist walked towards the river that he knew that his granddaughter loved to play by. When, he arrived; he was scared to see Ginger looking up at the full moon.

Ginger soon started to transform at the scenes into a Great Ape. She growled at the moon.

In the woods, Bardock was doing some intense training when he heard the growls of Karat's transformation. Bardock then knew something was wrong, so he flew out the woods towards his daughter. When, he got there it was too late...Son Grandpa Gohan was dead. The Saiyan father didn't turn to look at moon and shot a blast at the moon. So, nothing like this could happen again until he teaches his daughter to control the transformation. Ginger was shrinking back to normal.

He picked up his daughter and put pajamas on her and put her to bed. He kissed her forehead; then walked out of her room, and out of the house. He walked to the woods and then screams to the heavens due to his father-like figure Gohan's death. After, a few minutes of the Saiyan warrior calming down and getting in the right mind-set; he walked back to the house and went to bed. But, before he went to sleep, he swore silently that he teach Karat to be strong Saiyan warrior as well as knowledgeable. Bardock had told Karat that her Grandfather had died of an unknown cause that next morning when she questioned where he was. One thing that Grandpa Gohan left the Saiyan family was a four-star Dragon Ball.

Six more years later

Ginger has changed since that day many years ago, but not in a bad way. She had stepped up her training with her father. She can fly and do small ki blasts. Bardock's daughter still had a long way to go if she ever wants to catch up with her Dad. Even though Ginger has stepped up her training, she is still becoming quite knowledgeable.

Bardock goes through the days as he watching her grow from his daughter of a power level of two into a fine young warrior. His daughter is still as happy as you can be for a girl her age. Bardock wears a green gi top with a black undershirt, black wristbands, black gi pants, green boots with black outlines, and of course his red head band. Ginger wears a teal gi top with a black undershirt, teal gi pants, and black boots with teal outlines.

Bardock is outside doing his morning training, and right beside him is his little girl doing exercises. He stops for a minute to look at his daughter, he says, "Karat, how about you stop for a break and go down to the river and catch us a fish."

Ginger finishes her exercises and turns to her Dad, "Okay, Dad. I'll be back in a little bit."

Bardock nods as his stomach growls, "Don't take too long!"

Ginger starts to run to the river and shouts back to her father, "I won't!"

The young Saiyan girl finally got to the river and once she was there. She toke off her boots and rolled up her gi pants and jumped in the river. She could use her tail that was currently around her waist, but her father was making her train it and it was kind of sore at the moment.

It didn't take her long to catch a pretty big fish for her and her Dad. She started walking back carrying the fish, when she hears something coming. Out of nowhere, a car drives right into her and causing her to slam into a tree with her fish falling beside her.

A girl steps out of the car and screams terrified at what she did, "Oh no, what have I done!?" The teenage girl had blue hair, wearing a pink shirt that said "Bulma", brown pants, and black boots. She looks over to see the young girl moving.

The young girl sits up and looks to her, "Hey what's the big idea?" The young girl walks over to her fish and picks it up. She looks back to the girl in the process.

The teenage girl is shocked to see the girl moving and walking around after she hit her with car by accident. The teenage girl still shocked, "How did you survive that!?"

The young girl looks around and then looks down at herself and then back to the girl, "Well, my grandfather and father taught me how to be strong and be resilient."

The blue-haired girl looked at the girl still a bit shocked, but had pretty much gotten over the scenario, "Sorry about hitting you with my car."

The black-haired girl gave a bright smile to the girl, "That's okay. Hey, how about you come to my house and have lunch?"

The older girl toke a minute to look at her radar and thought, "This girl, could have the next Dragon Ball I'm looking for; it's probably at her house." She put her radar back in her pocket and looked to the young girl, "Sure. Thanks."

The girls started walking towards the house, and the blue-haired looked to the girl carrying the fish, "By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

The Saiyan girl looked to the blue-haired and smiled, "My name is Ginger, Son Ginger, what about you?"

The older girl answered, "My name is Bulma Briefs, nice to meet you."

Ginger started to laugh at Bulma's name, because she thought the name was pretty funny.

Bulma gave Ginger a glare, but continued to walk with Ginger to her house, none the less.

They finally arrived at Ginger's house, Ginger dropped the fish and tolled Bulma to stay put and that she be right back.

Ginger went inside her home to see her Dad looking at her with a frown. He said, "Karat, you're late. Where have you been?"

Ginger bowed her head to her father and then looked back up to him, "I'm sorry, Dad. A teenage girl from the city ran into me with her car. And she said sorry and then I invited her to have lunch with us, but I didn't really tell her about you."

Bardock gave her a look that says, "You're off the hook." He then said to her, "Okay, let's go outside and talk with her. And you made sure not to say anything about the Saiyans, right?"

Ginger nodded her head, "I didn't tell anything about Saiyans and I gave her my Earthling name that Grandpa gave me when I landed on the planet."

Bardock smiled and nodded, "Good. Now let's go."

Ginger walked back to the door with her father trailing behind her. Ginger stepped out to see Bulma giving her a cheesy smile, "Sorry, about that."

Bardock toke that moment to walk out of the house and stand behind his daughter. He then put a hand on Ginger's head, and looked the blue-haired girl.

Bulma looked at the older man stunned, "Is this your father, Ginger?"

A/N: Alright, that's where I am stopping at. I hope you guys like it! Remember to Read and Review, Thanks!


End file.
